Builders have reservations about leaving permanent anchorage devices on residential and multi-family structures due to legal concerns, yet are required to ensure that safety is implemented on their job sites. A number of removable anchorage devices are available that attach to sheathing or top chords using many fasteners which are labor intensive to install and remove.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved systems and methods of anchor attachment and removal. The present systems and methods, etc., provide these and/or other advantages.